evoland2fandomcom-20200214-history
Magilith
The eras Because the Time loops on itself, there is no beginning, nor "before" or "after". Still, to explain the different eras and what happen during each of them, we will take the Ancient Times as our source. 'The Ancient Times' The Magi are an advanced civilization. They create many things. They create a new life form, the demons. 10,000 of them. They are stronger and live longer than humans. The create the Project, forcing the cycle of time. They also create the guardians, storing the Nature's energy and thus eliminating the Project. They also create Particular Guardian: the flying Guardian, named Tiki, who will later swallow the Anomaly. They also create the Magiliths, magical stones allowing them to travel through time to gather information. To make sure they don't affect the flow of Time, they assign some rules to the Magiliths. They also create the Magilith Island (later the Cursed Island) to be hosting the first Magilith. Being an artificial island, it fleets on the water. Finally, they "create" the 3 legendary artefacts: the Stone of Time, the Key of Time and the Boreas Book. The Stone of Time is removed from the Anomaly. The Key of Time is made from studies about the Anomaly. The Boreas Book is actually a copy of the book Velvet brings to this era. The Stone is used to create the Project. The Key was made for a security matter, but realizing later its danger, they break it into 5 parts. The Boreas Book contains many equations they manage to understand. It leads to the freezing of the south east island, causing the level of the oceans to decrease. After finishing the Project, they send it in the Anomaly with the Hyperion (a big cannon). After living for 5 centuries, the Magi mysteriously disappear. The past - Years 949 and 950 and before 940 years after the Ancient Times begins the Past Era. The war between the Empire and Demonia are at its peak. The Empire leads its troops to the demons camp, on the central continent, then attacks the demons island. Magnus then betrayed the Empire and kill the remaining demons on the island. He goes to Demonia and creates new demons from the undergrounds of the city as the Magi did, planning to govern them and pull down the Empire. Dalskin on his side leads the Empire's troups and beats Magnus, after many losses from both sides. The Empire's victory happens the first day of the year 950. That's what happens before Kuro and his allies changes these events. With Kuro and co's help, they defeat Magnus before he creates new demons, preventing the bloodbath. In both cases, the demon race is wiped out, excepting a few of them. The Empire rules. A major event happened in the past is Kuro giving the Boreas Book to Largo, who will put it in the Imperial Library in Genova. Because the book is put away from island, the ice island will melt causing the oceans to rise. The Present - Years 999 and 1000 50 years later, the 50 years of victory's celebration are here. But, in the first day of the year 1000, the Great Disaster happened. Kuro, not being able to escape his fate, activates the Weapon. Without this, the cycle of time would not be maintained. It cannot be prevented without the Key of Time. The explosion creates an enormous crater, releasing an odd energy the humans call Smug. ''The Smug is actually Cere's powers which were stored in the Weapon then and released during the explosion. In the mean time, the Prophet is young. He wants to go into the house kept by a guard in Genova to launch a firework during the celebration. He calls it the Great Disaster. Kuro, wanting to prevent this from happening, chases the Prophet. To do so he has to make the water flows in the sewers: the Prophet calls this Flood. Because Kuro screwed his plan, he's called the Great Destruction(Destroyer). The Future - Year 1060 60 years later after the Great Disaster. Because of the Smog, the merchants grow powerful and formed into the Council, replacing the Empire. They also create the Militia to maintain order. The Prophet on his side has grown crazy since the events during his youth linked to Kuro. The Great Disaster has happened, the Prophet mind the Flood will soon happen, that's why he created the Pyramid. He puts the Stone of Time he found near the crater after the explosion at it's top. His actions will be written in history books and will remain through ages until arriving to the Magi's ears. After using the Key of Time, the Weapon is erased from the Time. The events linked to not happened, meaning there is no Great Disaster; Reno, Plum and Cherry couldn't seek for revenge by using the Weapon thus they do not die; there is no Smug. The last and not the least repercussion is that Ceres recovered her powers. Indeed, because the Weapon doesn't exist, Giro couldn't have extracted her powers in it. Ceres then uses her powers wake up Tiki, the flying guardian who was sleeping in the oceans after swallowing the Anomaly. Ceres later crushes its heart, making him crashing on the ground and thus releasing the Anomaly, at the exact same place, it was during the '''Ancient Times'. Finally, Kuro puts on the Stone of Time in the Anomaly, granted him access to a portal leading to the Project. After the fight between Kuro and Ceres, the Project is damaged but not enough for preventing the loop of the Time. Ceres has failed the fulfill. The past, present and future eras are refered as the Dark Age by the Magi.